Dipper clones
|image = S1e7 clones lined up.png |first = Double Dipper |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (no lines) |voice = Jason Ritter |inspiration = |# = |case = |species = Human clone |abilities =Playing the banjo (Clone 3) |weaknesses = Pitt Cola, water and other liquids |environment = Gravity Falls Forest (Clones #3 and #4) |diet = Cheese and Crackers |alias = |alliance = |goal = To help Dipper impress Wendy by using a list (formerly); To dance with Wendy |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Dipper (counterpart) |friends = Each other |enemies = Robbie Valentino |likes = Wendy Corduroy |dislikes = Dipper not using their list |weapons = |fate = Most dissolved by water; Clones 3 & 4 currently live in the woods |quote = "CLONE FIGHT!" }} :See also: Tyrone and Paper Jam Dipper The Dipper clones are replicas of Dipper Pines that were created by using the cloning copy machine. History In "Double Dipper," Dipper accidentally activates the aforementioned copy machine and creates a copy of his arm, which he destroys with is soda. Dipper later creates Tyrone to help execute his complicated plan to get Wendy a dance with him. Eventually, Dipper creates nine more clones to help. While things go smoothly for a time, the clones turn on each other when the original Dipper deviates from the procedure by "talking to Wendy like a normal person," with clones #5 through #10 and Paper Jam Dipper disintegrating in the process. After Dipper and Tyrone realize their mistakes, they make up and opt to get some sodas, though Tyrone is melted upon drinking his. Clones #3 and #4 are living in some part of the forest, surviving by wearing rain coats. List of clones Copies made by Dipper Pines of himself using a copy machine in "Double Dipper," all of whom look and act exactly like him. S1e7 tyrone thinks of name.png| Tyrone S1e7 copier breaks.png|Clone #3 S1e7 angry paper jam.png| Paper Jam Dipper S1e7 3 and 4 stealing bike.png|Clone #4 S1e7 clone 5 thumbs up.png|Clone #5 S1e7 6 ringing bell.png|Clone #6 S1e7 7 adding gel.png|Clone #7 S1e7 8 luring stan.png|Clone #8 S1e7 clone 9 yelling.png|Clone #9 S1e7 10 changing music.png|Clone #10 Arm The arm is an accidental, incomplete clone of Dipper. It is created when Dipper leans on the copy machine. Upon emerging from the paper, it crawls toward Dipper and Mabel. Dipper disintegrates it with his soda. Tyrone Tyrone is the first complete Dipper clone. He acts as the clones' leader when their original counterpart goes against their complex plan. He melts after drinking soda. Clone #3 He was created to steal Robbie's bike. Once he is created, he voices concerns that Robbie would catch him, prompting Dipper to make another clone, Paper Jam Dipper, who is extremely disfigured and incoherent. Once a Clone #4 is created, they steal Robbie's bike and ride into the woods. He is seen camping along with Clone #4 in the credits roll of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls." Paper Jam Dipper Paper Jam Dipper is a failed attempt at a fourth Dipper clone, but is extremely deformed due to a paper jam. He is dissolved in the fire sprinklers along with the other clones. Clone #4 He is made to assist Clone #3 in taking Robbie's bike and never returns after carrying out this task. He is seen camping along with Clone #3 in the credits roll of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls." Clone #5 He is made with clones #6 through #10 in order to help Tyrone and Dipper form a plan B. He pulls down the shades in the party room, is the first to note that Dipper should not dance with Wendy because he did not follow through with the plan, drags Dipper to the closet, fights with his counterparts, and melts along with most of the other clones. Clone #6 He is created for the same purpose as the other clones #5 through #10. He helps form a plan B, lets Dipper and Tyrone know that everything is in place, drags Dipper to the closet, fights with his counterparts, and melts with most of the other clones. Clone #7 He is made for the same purpose as the other clones #5 through #9. He re-evaluates the plan with the other clones, adds a pink tint to the spotlight in the party room and helps the other clones drag Dipper to a closet. When the original Dipper tries to leave during the clone fight, he tapes a piece of paper to his hat that says "7," attempting to pose as #7. However, the real #7 affirms that Dipper is not, in fact, him. #7 is disintegrated by the fire sprinklers along with most of the other clones. Clone #8 He is created for the same purpose as the other clones #5 through #9. He helps revise Dipper's plan, distracts Stan with money, fights with the other copies and is ultimately melted by fire sprinklers. Clone #9 He is created for the same purpose as the other clones #5 through #9. He helps revise the plan to dance with Wendy, announces a "clone fight" after Dipper punches Tyrone, fights with and melts along with the other clones. Clone #10 He is made for the same purpose as the other clones #5 through #9. He helps revise the plan, fights with the other clones and is melted by fire sprinklers. He distracts Soos with a laser pointer for fifteen minutes straight and puts the "Wendy Mix" CD in the player. He suggests that he should get to dance with Wendy because he was "around Wendy the least." Personality Each clone created is shown to have the same personality, knowledge and skills as the original. They seem to focus on a single task and may even turn on the original and even each other for deviations from said task. Clones that come out of paper jams have extreme mental and physical handicaps, to the point of not being able to eat or speak intelligibly. Appearance If the clone comes out perfectly they will resemble the original almost exactly, albeit with small changes. For example, the Dipper clones didn't have a pine tree on their hats (Dipper drew a number on each of them with a marker in the place where the pine tree would've been). They also lack the bow tie Dipper wore every time he cloned himself. The clones' skin and clothes are paler than their original. In the event of a paper jam, the clone still comes to life, but is severely misshapen and inconsistently colored. Sightings Quotes Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Species Category:Season 2 creatures